


The Smartest Thing I Ever Did

by raredelightfulloveoak (XerxesBreak)



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: ...and in this Fanfiction, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuz the Cyclone needs more College AUs, Gen, Megan lives on in my heart, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates Melvester!!, some Quintis cuz I just can't help myself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:36:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XerxesBreak/pseuds/raredelightfulloveoak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate universe where they're all normal (more or less). Sylvester is neighbors with Walter and his sister Megan, who may or may not be Sylvester's Soulmate. And that's it for this small pathetic summery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After that episode (honestly, one of the best of not just this season, but both seasons.) I just had to write a Melvester story, and Have her being healthy and happy with all the Cyclone members.

The small round mark on his shoulder had been burning for the past hour. It was also incredibly itchy, and he pumped out another stream of hand-sanitizer before dealing with it. He had this poor misfortune for as long as he could remember, his mother insisted it was his Soul-mark, but he knew better. Still, though he never believed it was nothing more than a horrible birthmark, he couldn't think of any other reason for its burning sensation. So, he kept applying the disinfectant and soothing it, hoping it would go away. It didn't. 

 

After a few moments of silent treatment, a loud crash broke Sylvester from his state of anguish. It originated from outside, and pulling his sleeve up Sylvester went to investigate. He walked outside, holding his arm over his face as a gust of wind blew by (germs), that's when he noticed the girl on the ground. She was laughing silently as she used her crutches to pull herself upright, and Sylvester watched as she balanced a box between her arms and started towards her house.  Then the box in her arms was tilting slightly, and before he realized he was even moving,  Sylvester was supporting her by her wrist and setting the box upright. "Uh, sorry." He pushed himself away as quickly as he could, while still keeping in mind her situation. As he wrung his hands together nervously, she just smiled. " Sylvester right?" She was balancing the crutch under her armpit so she could hold out a hand to him. He eyed her suspiciously, but in reality he couldn't focus, her smile seemed as bright as the sun. If not just a little bit warmer. Finally, he took her outstretched palm and shook it hastily.  "Uh, yeah..."  He lowered his gaze to the boxes scattered on the lawn, like she had dropped them there on the way over to the porch. "Megan," She said, as the silence stretched on for awhile. He nodded quickly before finding himself picking up a stray box lying neglected on the soft patches of earth. That's when he realized his mistake, "These are sterile right?"

 

She smiled in response before straightening herself upright, "Possibly, but I may have gotten MS germs all over them, be careful." She was teasing, but Sylvester couldn't help but look at her in shock. What kind of person would joke about those sorts of things. Finally he managed to speak, "I..Uh, don't think you acquire MS that way." Even as he said this, Sylvester found himself pulling out a bottle of disinfectants. She laughed one of her bright sunny laughs, "I've got this pretty much under control," She started, "but it would be nice to have company," She began making her way towards the house again before turning to find Sylvester still furiously applying the disinfectant on his hands, "Don't worry," She added mischievously, "I was just joking..." A pause, then, "Maybe." And as he walked to her house, Sylvester didn't notice the itching, burning sensation on his shoulder turn to a warm comforting one.

 

                                                     ---------------------------------------------------

 

"Walter, you didn't tell me you had a sister?"  He had no idea at first why some girl he never knew was moving into Walter's home, but after seeing the childhood pictures he'd help put up in her room, he came to a certain understanding.

"I didn't see how it was relevant." Walter, however, wasn't at any sort of understanding. Being the master of subject changers like he was, he turn abruptly towards Sylvester, "And shouldn't you be in class by now?"  Sylvester sighed internally as Walter walked away. Class, he was going  to be late for a class he didn't really need. In all honesty, he could be teaching the whole class, College was an unnecessary addition to his life. But, as he dad said, he couldn't cheat out of life, he had to be a man. Because being a man meant forcing yourself to sit through subjects you already knew. It wasn't as if he were alone, he had Happy...though she rarely even bothered to show up.  Aside from her, who else was going to stand up for him and keep him company. Sylvester however, wasn't feeling any of his every-day anxieties. Especially not when he felt the same warm, comforting feeling on his shoulder, and saw a familiar sunny smile in his classroom. 

 

 

 

 


	2. First Spark

He honestly had no Idea what he was thinking as he took a seat next to her. He was, however, completely, and uncomfortably aware of all the stares of their classmates as the poor wooden chair let out a loud class-stopping creak.  He could feel Mr. Wyles glare on him as he ducked for cover behind his textbook.  After about five minutes of hiding and close listening, Sylvester felt a soft poke to his side, and turned to see Megan not-so-discreetly  smiling down at her notes. It only took about a minute for the note to slipped beneath his book.  He tried to give her a questioning look, but she was smiling at her paper again.  The paper crinkled in his hands as he opened it.

 

_Thanks for helping me out yesterday. Had so much fun. Break Room after class? I'm starving._

 

And that's how he found himself standing (very awkwardly)in front of Walter, trying to explain why he was with his sister. Thankfully, Megan had it all covered. All she did was pat Walters arm with a smile, and start towards the food, leaving Walter to exchange one last confused glance before letting Sylvester in.  He nodded awkwardly, then started to take a seat in his usual spot. Megan, however, had other plans. "Sylvester," She called out, though it was more of a soft airy laugh. She moved her crutch out of the way and patted the cushion.  Walter looked even more confused, "You two know each other?"  Sylvester tried looking everywhere but Walter's questioning eyes. He decided that the best way to deal with uncomfortable questions, was to not say anything at all.  Megan smiled, and he wondered if that's how she dealt with everything. Everything about her was warm, and comforting, and...confusing. Nothing seemed to faze or scare her.

 

"Come on little bro," Insert one of her sun-melting laughs, "I told you about this yesterday. Remember?" She gave Sylvester a playful wink, "Walter thinks I talk to much, something about 'straining my vocals'"

 

"I also remember,"  Walter started, ignoring her last statement, "telling you that you shouldn't be using a ladder, but _somebody_ had to be stubborn." He attempted what Sylvester guessed was a brotherly smile, but honestly he had no clue, since Walter rarely tried to tackle emotion. "Megan you really need to be careful. With your conditio-"

 

"Walter please, I understand," Another smile, "But what's life if not a risk?" Walter opened his mouth to add something, but Megan cut him off with a wave of her hand. "Enough of this stuff, I'm starving."

 

 Walter still looked like he wanted to say more, but he relented, backing down with a sigh. Megan smiled in relief, and Sylvester got the idea that this sort of thing happened a lot between them. Still unsure of himself, he took the spot waiting for him next to Megan. He didn't look at her as he opened his lunch, but it didn't take long for her to drop a drink from the vending machine into his lap. He stared down in horror, picturing all the microscopic germs that were most likely crawling all over the poor defenseless can.  Slowly, he brought his head up to see her waiting. Taking a sip of her own drink she smiled, "Life's a risk, remember?"  Silently cursing himself, he took his own tentative sip. Megan nodded in approval when he set the can down. That's when he finally let himself smile back. Things were finally beginning to calm down. and Sylvester felt a strange sort of ease that he had never really felt before. He looked over to see Megan talking to Walter, and every time she smiled, he felt more and more calmer. This welcoming and soothing atmosphere was soon disrupted by the sound of the door slamming open.

 

 "That guy was such a creep!" Happy.

 

"I know, you've mentioned that five times now, but you didn't have to punch him." Toby.

 

"I wasn't planning on hitting him, but then he had to get handsy. Like I said... a creep." They paused when they noticed the added company. "Whose this?"

 

Walter coughed uncomfortably, and Sylvester shifted in his seat. Megan gave them both a look before getting up to introduce herself.  "I'm Megan," When she got no response, she looked over at her brother, "Really Walter." He let out another uncomfortable cough, "Yeah, uh, this is my...sister.."

 

With an understanding smile, Toby went to shake her hand, "Dr. Tobias M. Curtis."  She smiled at him, then it was Happy's turn. "Hi, I'm Happy."

 

Megan gave a playful smile that Sylvester was starting to become all to familiar with, "And I'm dying, but you don't see me telling everyone." Happy's smile turned uncomfortable, and there was a small awkward silence before Toby let out a small laugh, "I like your style," He said with an approving nod towards Megan.

 

Megan nodded back at him, "I like your hat." Toby smiled knowingly before taking his place on the sofa, kicking his feet up comfortably on the coffee table. Pretty soon everyone was settled in, and Sylvester took another drink of the germ invested can. Megan picked her can up as well, "See, wasn't that worth the risk? Now you know what a beautiful thing that can of soda is!" Sylvester just smiled in response, and continued with his lunch.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone for reading this. I don't usually post what I write because I don't want people to judge what I think are bad Fics, but everyone in the Cyclone is so nice and I want to contribute to this fandom in some way, so I guess I'll just post stories until I run out of good ideas. Thanks, again, for reading. (Side Note: I've fallen down the rabbit hole in regards to this show....)


End file.
